Her Happily Ever After
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Mamoru should have put a ring on it.
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Me?

Summary: Mamoru should have put a ring on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Beyonce's song (Single Ladies), or any of the characters except for the dreaded OC that appears in this story.

Warning: Angst, romance, OC for plot purposes, potential swearing, and potential OOCness. Oh and the possibility that Beyonce's song may be stuck in your head for an indefinite amount of time…

Note: Expect short chapters.

Her Happily Ever After

Chapter One:

What's Wrong With Me?

Usagi sat at her vanity, staring blankly into the mirror. Her blue eyes were scrutinizing her features, judging. The blonde haired woman had been waiting for a ring from Mamoru but she still finds herself ringless, even after all the years they had been together.

Although the length of time might not be as great as soon, they were destined for one another. Back during the Moon Kingdom's reign, they were to be married and live happily ever after. Together, the two of them had died for one another. Now, they had faced even more trials and victories. They had saved the world more times than Usagi could count on her two hands. There was no doubting the strength of their bond; they had been through thick and thin together.

That meant that it was something else; something else was wrong. Worry tore at her being, shaking loose the insecurities she had bundled deep within her. Every girl had them, it was just the depth and skill with which they were hidden. Was she not pretty enough? Had he become… bored with her?

She bit her lower lip, gnawing at it with worry.

It couldn't be her family that was making him shy away. Her parents more than approved of their relationship, claiming all the good that had happened. They saw all the positive influences Mamoru had on their daughter, watching her bloom into a beautiful flower under his love. Everyone loved him, and seemed to be as anxiously waiting for a proposal as she was.

She had started dating him in junior high and was now in her final, senior year in high school. After she graduated, college awaited her but she couldn't imagine being stuck in a standstill relationship. She couldn't help but feel Mamoru was pulling away from her attentions and affections.

Did he think her juvenile? She had matured over the years, morphing more into the Queen she knew she was destined to become. It couldn't be that, could it?

Her fingers drummed against wood as she racked her brain.

Depression started to seep into her very being.

What was it the? He knew how enamoured she was with him, how emotionally distraught she was when he had been kidnapped by Beryl and when they had faced the destruction of the earth or bodily harm.

Why?

After all, it was no secret that they ended up together, blissfully married as King and Queen, how it was finally meant to be. They had even met their daughter from the future, trained and fought with her.

Uneasiness filled Usagi at that thought. The future, after all, wasn't set in stone. Anything could happen. Or perhaps it was the knowledge of what was going to happen that had Mamoru second guessing any further actions?

"Usagi?" The meatball head turned to face her trusted friend and guardian, quickly hiding any stray worrying emotions from her face. Luna's eyes searched her countenance, looking for some sort of hint or clue as to why the woman had been searching her reflection so critically. "Is… everything all right?" The small purple-haired cat questioned, almost hesitantly.

Usagi put a smile on her face. "Of course," she said, "Why wouldn't it be, Luna?"

The cat walked further into the room. "It's just you've seemed down recently." None of the other scouts had noticed yet. They all were relieved that the latest threat had been eliminated without serious injuries. "Is there anything wrong with Mamoru? He hasn't been coming over lately. It seems as though the two of you aren't hanging out as often as you did before…"

Usagi carefully crafted her mask before speaking, "Oh Luna," she knew she could never fool her beloved companion. Luna had been through thick and thin with her; guiding and training her from her early scouting days. "You know me too well." She sighed heavily, though tried to keep her mask from cracking and showing her insecurities and countless worries. "I'm just… concerned…" She slowly said, trying to pick the right word to fit how she was feeling.

Even after the statement left her mouth, it still seemed a great understatement. Perhaps there wasn't a word in any known language to describe the torrent of feelings she was drowning in.

"Concerned about what?" Luna inquired, trying to help her owner. She gracefully leapt up onto Usagi's bed, sitting on her haunches and waiting for the blonde woman to continue. Luna tilted her head expectantly when Usagi didn't complete her thoughts.

Usa blinked rapidly, shaking herself from her thoughts before turning to face Luna with a smile, "Oh it's nothing Luna. Probably just de-stressing after everything that's been going on since the last fight." Her hand gently pet Luna, brushing against the soft fur, "You know how it is."

Luna purred at the touch, leaning in. She opened her eyes slowly, analyzing Usagi before she was satisfied with whatever it was that she saw. "Yes. Just… let me know if something is bothering you, all right?" Luna purred deeper when Usagi's hands brushed up against a spot on Luna's back that had been bothering her for the past few days.

"Of course Luna." Usagi stood, picked up Luna from her bed and pulled her covers back before settling the two of them on the plush mattress. Usai leaned over and pulled the string connected to her desk lamp. "Good night Luna," Usagi whispered as she pulled the covers up to her chin, "Sweet dreams."

Luna purred back in response.

Usagi didn't have sweet dreams that night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake No 2

Disclaimer: Chapter title influenced by the ATC song "Mistake No./Number 2". It's a good listen with this chapter.

Chapter Two:

Mistake No. Two

Usagi slowly strolled down the streets of downtown Tokyo during her break. One of her teachers had been sick and class had been dismissed for the students to do as they pleased before their next class. Usagi took this time to soul search herself for the answers she was so desperately seeking.

She had texted Mamoru earlier that morning, asking him if he wanted to meet somewhere for dinner or hang out on the weekend and do something together. Something that couples did. A date, a candlelit dinner—something, anything that couples did together!

He hadn't responded until first period had already started. The buzz of her phone against her leg sent her heart jittering with suspense and excitement. Discreetly, she dug into her uniform pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She quietly flipped it open and felt her heart drop down into the pit of her stomach.

_Sorry. Can't. Maybe some other time._

So short and clipped. So nonchalant. She felt like she had just been brushed off—waved away like a pest. Was that what she was? The little insecure girl inside her rattled against her cage again, making noise, shaking Usagi, and making her hand tremble.

She bit her lower lip, pushed the 'off' button, snapped the phone shut quietly and discreetly put it into her backpack. She resolutely stared forward at the chalkboard, diligently taking notes and concentrating on her teacher and his lecture.

She shoved Mamoru out of her thoughts. Just as he seemed to be doing with her.

Her hand tightened on her pencil as she jotted down some notes on Japanese history. Why did she always have to take the initiative now? If she didn't text, call, or visit him, she wouldn't see him for weeks…

Was this how it was going to be?

He fought down the miser churning in her gut. She knew she wouldn't be able to stomach the delicious looking bento her mother carefully packed for her. The though caused a spark of anger to bubble through her.

So here she found herself, strolling down the streets, window shopping and racking her brain for a solution. She had tried to reach out to him, give him hints of her unhappiness, and every possible thing she could do. She even tried changing herself to better suit him—that night she had searched for flaws or issues, she had slowly tried to change them. He simply gave her a funny look and chuckled when she said she was trying for a bit of change.

She had tried everything is seemed like. And nothing worked.

Usagi suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing some people to give her strange looks as they passed her.

So that was it then.

Maybe there was nothing else to do.

Maybe it was something she was just desperately trying to hold onto. Something that simply wanted to leave her grasp.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Mamoru, feeling resolution fill her body when she received his voicemail. "We need to talk, Mamoru. Let me know when and where we can meet up." Despite her decision, she couldn't help but keep the longing from her voice. There was no doubt that she still loved him… but she just couldn't deal with being ignored and brushed off. That wasn't the man she had fallen in love with.

She shut her phone and felt a door in her own heart shut as well. She looked at the clock on the LCD display and turned around, heading back to the school. There was just enough time for her to get back to school for her next lecture. Although she had missed lunch, her stomach didn't growl; instead it was silent and quietly churned in anxiety.

With a weary but steadfast heart she would wait for Mamoru to respond to her, hopefully through a call rather than a text. It seemed as though a text was all he could managed for her now…

When she returned to school, she plastered a smile on her face and cheerfully brushed off the worried comments and questions her friends had for her. Makoto was eyeing her, surprised that Usa hadn't joined them for lunch; she had made a special bento box for everyone today.

"I'm all right everyone. Thanks for worrying," Usa said with a true smile, glad she had the friends she did. 'What would I do without them?'

The teacher walked into the room, a handsome student following behind him. Before the teacher began the lesson, he started by introducing the transfer student, a Yagami Hiro. Some of the boys in the class seemed to have recognized him; Melvin whispered beside her that he had gone to Crossroads Junior High and had attended a different high school when his father transferred for his job. Apparently, judging by the whispers of the boys and the sighs of the girls, he was quite popular. Usagi tapped her pencil, willing the teacher to continue the lesson so she could distract her brain.

Even though she was determined to set her mind on studies for the rest of the day to try and avoid nervously tapping her foot in anticipation for Mamoru's response, she couldn't ignore the odd sensation flooding through her. The sensation of being watched.

Discreetly, she peered over her shoulder as she pretended to stretch and saw Hiro staring at her. Startled, she blinked for a moment and then flushed when she realized he didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was staring at her. She turned, a blush on her face.

How brazen of him.

Usagi bit her lower lip and, just as determined at ignoring any and all thoughts of Mamoru, she also set forth to ignore the weighted stare of Yagami Hiro.

Her mother would certainly be impressed by her increased test scores at least.

TBC

Note: Next chapter, readers will find out about what's going on with Mamoru! Thanks to all readers and reviewers! The support has been surprising and amazing! I hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Mamoru's Ignorance

Chapter Three:

Mamoru's Ignorance

Chiba Mamoru honestly didn't mean to be a bastard, for lack of a better word. When Usagi sent him what seemed text after text, he tried to quell the irritation bubbling up in him. He pulled his glasses down off the bridge of his nose, gently rubbing the tender skin. He closed his eyes and warded off the headache budding behind his eyes.

He inhaled deeply as he closed the book lying on the table before him, gently nudging it off to the side with the dozen or so other books crowded his workspace. His latest research for his doctorate was certainly eating up a chunk of his time.

He knew it would be a lot to take on, even with his currently course load. His studies were picking up as he continued his education and crept closer and closer to graduation.

He was rushing against time. He reached for the cup of coffee beside him before promptly setting it down with a disgusted look on his face. Last time he took a sip it had been warm and pleasant. Now it was cold and stale.

He frowned, lifting his hand and checking his watch. His eyes almost bulged at the sight of the time. Five hours had passed. The dark haired man sighed and leaned back, resting a hand over his eyes.

Becoming a lawyer was no easy matter. Between studying for his bar exam, finishing his classes, and trying to scrape together a thesis, it seemed he rarely had time for anything else including sleep and eating.

He knew his college friends were starting to look at him with concern. He smiled, deciding to take a day off to himself and properly sleep and eat. No books, no interruptions, no nothing.

Briefly his thoughts flickered to Usagi. His hand stilled from where he was collecting his books. Between the jumbled mess of information and statistics flooding through his brain, he tried to put aside his scholarly thoughts and notes and think when the last time he had seen his girlfriend was.

Yesterday.

He frowned. 'No… that's not right. Was it the day before yesterday? Or maybe last Friday?' After a moment of pondering and frowning, he shook his head. She knew after all the stress he was under. Even though he rarely talked about school or his workload with her, he knew she would be understanding. Usa would smile and nod while happily bringing him chicken noodle sop or anything else she thought would help him.

He stood and stretched, feeling his tired joints creak. He placed some books—useless to his thesis and research—into a bin to be reorganized back in the stacks and took a handful with him to the check out. With a tired smile and a murmur of thanks to the librarian, Mamoru left the building with determined steps towards his apartment.

As soon as he entered his home, he would close and lock the door to make sure that no one entered and disturbed his well-deserved day of rest. A serene smile crossed his face at that thought.

It was going to be the best day he had had in a while.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

Her Happily Ever After

Chapter Four:

It was the worst day that he had had in a long time.

A frown marred his face, and he closed his cell phone for the seventh time that evening. Usagi wasn't answering his phone calls. Finally he had turned in the last of his two large term papers and wanted to take out his girlfriend for a nice evening. It felt like ages since Mamoru had last seen his Usa.

His eyes glanced over to a picture on his bookshelf of the happy-go-lucky girl, who had been his girlfriend for the past five years and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at the mere thought of her.

His thoughts were broken by the chiming of his doorbell. He got up from his couch and made his way to the door, hoping it was Usagi. He had gone to her house but her mother stated the young girl was out, and she wasn't sure where she was.

After checking the arcade, the cafe where she and the scouts frequented, the park, and a couple other spots, Mamoru was fresh out of ideas. He had shuffled his way back to his apartment, a little downtrodden at not being able to find his girlfriend, yet he remained hopeful all the way to the door of his room, keeping an eye out for the familiar hairstyle that was Usa's signature look.

Another buzz at his door quickened his steps. He flicked the lock and opened the door, a smile crossing his face and lit his eyes when he looked down at Usagi. "Hey Usa-"

"Mamoru, we need to talk." Her voice was serious, causing Mamoru to pause and double take at his girlfriend. Her usually open blue eyes were strangely flat and emotionless. Slightly worried at her face, he nodded and ushered her inside.

He hoped that it was nothing too serious. They had been having these talks more frequently as the enemies became stronger and started to threaten their world at increasing rates. He still remembered with the whole circus fiasco...

"Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks," Usa quietly said, folding her hands in front of her and resting them on her knees. Mamoru took a seat on the couch beside her.

Usa took a deep breath and Mamoru's worry drew even a bit more. "Are you alright, Usagi?" He questioned, leaning towards her, only to have her draw back slightly from his presence.

"You know, there's this new boy at school." Mamoru frowned at her statement. He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. She continued, refusing to look at his face, "And he's been really nice, always asking me on dates, even though he knows I have a boyfriend." Mamoru felt fire race through his veins and his hands clenched at his side. Why was she telling him this?

Ignoring any reactions she was drawing from her boyfriend, Usa stared at the wall. "He's noticed I've been really sad lately and offered to do something to cheer me up. He even asked me what was wrong..."

"What's wrong, Usagi? What can I do to help?" Mamoru placed his hands on top of Usagi's. He felt hers twitch at the contact but he refused to draw them away.

"I know you've been really busy lately, and you have a lot to catch up on what with all the enemies messing with your deadlines and schoolwork... But Mamoru, I haven't seen you in so long-or heard your voice other than your answering machine-!" And damn, she didn't mean to say that last line-she wasn't so desperate to feel the comforting presence of the man she knew would be King beside her that she resorted to calling his apartment to hear his recorded voice. "I've missed you so much, and these past few weeks and you've been too busy to even noticed!"

A pain seared through Mamrou's chest as his mind flashed back to all those brief instances, and those times when he had been too wrapped up in school work to even notice the warm presence of Usagi by his side.

Mamoru bowed his head and dug one of his hands into his hair, gripped the roots in frustration. "Usagi, I..." his throat seemed to close and he struggled for a moment, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize-"

This time his girlfriend turned to look at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She blinked and the damn broke, spilling crystalline tears down her cheeks. "I came over here to break up with you." Her simple statement made Mamoru's heart skip a beat and his mind ran a mile a minute-all the images of the future, from their daughter, to their kingdom, and their unending love-shattered like a mirror before his eyes. Usagi placed a hand gently over one of his hands and clenched it. "But it's just so hard-after everything that we've been through and how I feel about you-that feeling will never leave me, I know it." She sobbed, "I still want to be your girlfriend and stay by your side and live with you until we get old, but Mamoru I don't know if I could take being ignored like that again." She had felt so hollow. She questioned her worth and her very being.

"We've been together for so long, Mamoru, and I want it to continue forever, but..." _I'm scared._

Mamoru let out a shaky breath, and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Usa... I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm such an ass." He closed his eyes and then released her from his embrace. He stood and made his way over to one of the pictures on his bookshelf of him and Usagi. He reached behind it and pulled out a small black box.

He turned back to the now semi-composed blonde on his couch. "I should have done this a long time ago, to let you know I never want to lose you-to anything." Mamoru walked over to Usagi and her eyes grew wide as he knelt down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry for anything I've put your through, and I hope to learn from my mistakes-I don't ever want to let you go-not to some other guy or an enemy. I would die from you again and again." Usagi raised trembling hands up to her mouth as he popped the box open. Her shocked eyes met his and there she saw all the answers she was looking for.

"I already talked with your parents and asked for permission, but your mother and father well, they were so excited that your father suggested I not come over until I popped the question. He said something about your mother's control if she saw the two of us together." He chuckled lightly and took a deep breath.

"We've been together for so long I took it for granted, but never again." He gently grabbed her hand. "Usagi, will you marry me?"

Tears spilled over her eyes and suddenly everything made sense. Everything clicked. This was how it was supposed to be. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She threw herself at her boyfriend-no, fiance, and cried tears of happiness into his shoulder as he gently placed the ring on her finger.

She stared at it in awe-a custom design of a flower, a crescent, and a large diamond-

"So what is this about a guy who knew you had a boyfriend and kept asking you for dates?" The jealous and irritated look on Mamoru's face made her burst out laughing and she pulled him in for a kiss.

OWARI


End file.
